yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
This article refers to the Type. For the Archetype, see: Warriors. For the opening theme, see: WARRIORS Warrior monsters are perhaps one of the most versatile, if not the most versatile monster Type. Warriors revolve around gaining advantage from destroying monsters by battle, or inflicting Battle Damage. Warriors exist with every Attribute but most of them have the EARTH Attribute (LIGHT and DARK are also quite common). Warrior-Type monsters are the most human like. Warriors are the type with the most "equipable only to this type" equip cards of all types, like "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade" and also have some monsters that work well with equip cards like "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei" and Gilford the Legend. Many support cards exist for the Warrior-Type, and many useful monsters are categorised under the Warriors. Nearly all the "Elemental Heroes" and all of the "Destiny Heroes" monsters are Warriors, in addition to the "Amazoness", "Dark Scorpion", "Silent Swordsman", "Warriors", "Mystic Swordsman", "Sasuke Samurai", "The Six Samurai", "Cyber Girls", and the most powerful Warrior-type and fourth highest ATK card in the game "Rainbow Neos". Warriors also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph, as well a revision of the deck(the same way that Spellcaster's Command is to Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment), Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike. Example : Also See: Lists of Warrior Monsters, Warrior Support Cards, and Anti-Warrior Support Cards. Playing Styles A Warrior Deck is based upon the monster Type of Warrior. Warriors make up one of the largest pools of cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. In addition to that they possess some of the most powerful cards in the game. Some of this is due to the fact that there are so many warriors, but some of it may be attributed to an assumed favoritism on the part of Konami. An overwhelming proportion (compared to other types) of Warriors are at least playable, if not powerful. Supposedly, Warriors, more often than other types, can be downright broken. With this in mind, its easy to see why the Warrior Deck is one of the oldest deck types and is still in heavy use today. To be a true warrior deck all a deck needs is a profusion of warriors, but some of the most popular types of Warrior Deck through time have been the Warrior Swarm and the Warrior Toolbox. Warrior Swarm Deck A Warrior Swarm Deck is a rather old, and currently outclassed deck type that was popular back in the days of mass removal cards like "Raigeki" and "Dark Hole". With one's field constantly under threat of being wiped it was naturally an advantage to be able to return to numbers as quickly as possible and while you had the chance to grab for as many life points as you possibly could. This deck's main power was rushing the field with 2 Marauding Captain's making your opponent unable to attack you. This combo was particularly deadly with "United We Stand" and if monster removal was available (such as the extra summon of "Exiled Force" through "Marauding Captain"'s effect) then it was a direct hit to the opponent. "Mysterious Guard" can ward off opposing monsters."Having The A. Forces" will allow you to make your lower level monsters harder defeat in battle. If done correctly it is possible to summon 5 monsters in one turn.By using 2"Marauding Captain"'s on the field(locking attacks), a "Command Knight" and "The A. Forces" makes a devastating Combo of low level monsters making you able to open up the different effect monsters you have. Warrior Toolbox Deck A Warrior Toolbox Deck revolves around the principles of searching out a Warrior "tool" to counter almost any move your opponent may put into play. Sometimes referred to as merely "Toolbox", Warrior Toolbox is a much more recent and still popular and powerful deck type. This deck type revolves almost completely around loading the deck with utility monsters, cards such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Mystic Swordsman LV2", "Exiled Force", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "D.D. Assailant", "Don Zaloog", and sometimes even "Elemental Hero Wildheart". The reason for this is that the majority of these cards have a limited use outside of specific situations. Toolbox survives and thrives in today's metagame because it is able to reliably search the monsters it needs when it needs them to suit any situation. Most of this searching is done via "Reinforcement of the Army" and "Sangan", but occasionally Toolbox will utilize cards such as "Giant Rat" or "Mystic Tomato" due to the fact that a large majority of its cards may be tutorable by those monsters (including many non-warrior monsters which are seamlessly splashable in the Toolbox deck). Rat Toolbox ' Rat Toolbox' refers to using "Giant Rat", and the elements of a Warrior Toolbox. It has a number of variations (the most popular being Card Trooper Return) and is, as of now, the most popular toolbox. The general aim of a "Ratbox," as it is nicknamed, is to special summon appropriate monsters at appropriate times, through the destruction of "Giant Rat". To speed this along, rush cards can be implemented in the deck design, as well as Swap Control. It is probable that the best monster, besides "Giant Rat", in the Ratbox is either "Exiled Force" or "Card Trooper" and "Bazoo the Soul-Eater", depending on the design. Cards like "Nimble Momonga", "Elemental Hero Wildheart", and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" are important to the deck as well. To ease the tension of drawing situational cards at bad moments, "Card Trader" is another good card for the Rat deck. Warrior Equip Deck This common form of a Warrior Deck revolves around using Equip Cards to quickly overwhelm even your opponents strongest monsters with normally weak monsters. A great combo is to summon "Gilford the Legend" while you have "Gearfried the Swordmaster" on the field. If you do this while you have five equip cards in your Graveyard you can wipe out all of your opponents monsters AND inflict massive damage! Other good cards to add to this deck are "Megamorph", "Armed Samurai - Ben Kei", and "Mage Power" (Especially if you have a lot of Equip Cards). But an important thing to remember is to add cards like "Ultimate Offering", "Double Summon", and "Mausoleum of the Emperor", to maintain field advantage, because if you can't keep a couple of monsters on the field all you will have is a bunch of useless stuff. Synchron Boost This focus on synchro summoning "Nitro Warrior" or "Turbo Warrior" on the first turn. To do this, you need to activate "Foolish Burial" to send "Nitro Synchron" or "Turbo Synchron" to the graveyard and activate "Junk Synchron's" special ability to special summon "Nitro Synchron" or "Turbo Synchron" from the graveyard and sacrifice "Junk Synchron" to special summon "Turret Warrior", and Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" or "Turbo Warrior". Another strategy for this deck is to use "Quickdraw Synchron" with cards to manipulate his level ("Level Eater", "Demotion", ect.) Recommended Cards Monsters: * Junk Synchron * Nitro Synchron * Turbo Synchron * Road Synchron * Quickdraw Synchron * Level Warrior * Rockstone Warrior * Shield Warrior * Tune Warrior * Fortress Warrior * Speed Warrior * Rocket Warrior * Sangan * Turret Warrior * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Level Eater * Command Knight * X-Saber Airbellum * X-Saber Anu Piranha * XX-Saber Faultroll * XX-Saber Gardestrike * Drill Synchron Spells: * Demotion * The A. Forces * Level Tuning * The Warrior Returning Alive * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat/Stray Lambs * Synchro Boost * Synchro Blast Wave * Emergency Provisions * Monster Reborn * Precious Cards from Beyond Traps: * Ultimate Offering * The Grave of Enkindling * Limit Reverse * Urgent Tuning * Synchro Strike * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Extra Deck: * Junk Warrior * Nitro Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Road Warrior * Colossal Fighter * Goyo Guardian * Armory Arm * X-Saber Urbellum * XX-Saber Gottoms * Junk Archer * Drill warrior Category:Gameplay